V.O.I.D. (BTDi)
The 'V'icious 'O'mnipotent 'I'nterstellar 'D'estroyer is one of the largest bloons ever discovered, first appearing in Bloons Tower Defense i. Its outer layer takes 300 million hits to pop. It also has 16 blue auracrysts, each with 4.5 million health, making its total effective health 372 million. VOIDs were primarily manufactured as interstellar carriers, capable of holding millions of bloons and traveling great distances across space. They have many powerful engines to make up for their great size, which can accelerate it to relativistic speeds in deep space but aren't very efficient. Their abilities enable them to jump through dimensions, but at the cost of a lot of energy. Because of their massive power consumption, they are often seen draining entire stars to increase their energy reserves, earning them the nickname "Stareater Blimps". Backstory After the sixth bloon war, the bloons began equipping blimps with extremely powerful weapons, capable of destroying the monkey defenses rather than just rushing through them. The VOID was built for area damage and equipped with explosive weapons rather than guns. Its engines are powerful enough for it to be considered a torchship, which already makes it a weapon of mass destruction, never mind its massive payload of plasma bombs. Even the earliest VOIDs have been known to throw off the orbits of planets with their power. The dimensional collapse that sparked Bloons i released millions of universes worth of energy, part of which was absorbed by the strongest bloons. The VOIDs gained powerful magical abilities in this process. As if they weren't already bad enough, they gained the ability to teleport as well as several dark magic attacks. Their powers, having been greatly increased, were enough to make them be considered some of the first Class 7 bloons. Abilities Relativistic Acceleration Speed increases the longer it is alive. Base speed increases linearly by 10% every 10 seconds. Dimension Shift All projectiles pass through it with no effect for 5 seconds, similar to the Phasing property. Using this ability lowers its movement speed by 40% for 10 seconds due to power drain. Dimension Boost Charges up for a few seconds before teleporting forward on the track. Distance traveled is equal to 10 seconds worth of its normal movement. The rift collapse sends a sideways shockwave that does 1500 damage to any tower in its way. Energy Vortex Drains 50% of the current health of all towers in a 400 pixel radius and heals itself by 1000 times the health drained. This attack can overheal, so be careful. Will not use this ability if any auracrysts are remaining. The Blight Curses 3 random towers, causing them to be consumed from the inside, losing 5% of their maximum health every second. Infected towers cannot take damage from other sources. Towers killed by this ability will burst, which will spread the effect to other nearby towers, and cannot be resurrected. Selling infected towers will stop the spread. Engine Blast Activates its engines, doubling its speed for 10 seconds. The particle streams from its engines deal 800 damage per second to all towers in their path and apply 0.2% Radiation. Carpet Bomb Fires out 60 small plasma bombs from its sides in bursts of 20 separated by a few seconds. Each bomb explodes in a 50-pixel radius, inflicting 80 damage and burning towers for 4 seconds. Cluster Missile Fires a guided missile at the most powerful tower on the track, which splits into 8 submunitions on impact. Each explosion does 900 damage in a 100-pixel radius and inflicts high Burning damage. No Survivors Upon destruction, the core detonates, doing 6500 damage in a 1200-pixel radius. This will wipe out your defenses if you don't have a very powerful shield network. Strategy VOIDs are extremely powerful with a large amount of health and will require many tier 6 if not tier 7 towers. Shield generators are absolutely necessary, as the explosive attacks do a lot of damage and will completely destroy your defenses if they are not properly fortified. However, its magic abilities are able to penetrate physical and energy barriers, so putting your towers close together is not a good idea, as this will give it the ability to heal itself significantly and may result in your entire defense being killed off by the Blight. Because of the size of the blimp and the nature of its attacks, your defenses should probably consist of several powerful cells spaced apart by at least 300 pixels, each containing a primary damage-dealing tower, a support tower, and a healing tower, shield generator or something else that reduces damage. Towers that can slow or stun high-class bloons will be useful, as this bloon can move very quickly. Offensive support towers are almost necessary, as stacking as many DPS buffs as possible is realistically the only way you'll be able to take it down.Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Capital Blimps